A Quick Quest to the Future
by SunnyBatgirl
Summary: Jonny, Jessie, and Hadji travel to their future. Warning: My first fic & very sophomoric. I only leave it up to remind myself how much I've improved. I was around 14 when I wrote this.


[pic][pic][pic][pic][pic]Title: A Quick Quest to the Future  
  
Author: Little Spooky  
  
Author's Website: Little Spooky's Fan Fiction  
  
Rated: G Disclaimer: See end of story  
  
Archivers: I'd be delighted  
  
Webpagers: See previous entry Summary: Jonny, Jessie, and Hadji travel to their future. Author's note: This is the first fan fiction I've put on the internet. I've written another very long one, but I'm still considering whether or not to put it online. Anyway, enjoy this one for now. A Quick Quest to the Future Finally the tunnel opened up and the three fell out. Jessie fell on top of Jonny. "If you wanted to be carried," he told her, "you could have just asked." "Very funny," she got up off him. "Where are we anyway and what was that?" "It looked almost like Program Rachel," Hadji replied. "But that is unlikely. Dr. Quest has blocked it off from the Questworld systems." Jonny looked around. "Well, whatever it was, it just brought us outside." Sure enough, the Quest Compound was just ahead of them. They saw Race working on some car and Dr. Quest talking to him. "Is it just me," Jessie started, "or do our dads look a little older?" "That's not really the big question, Jess," Jonny replied. "The big question is, why are there two of you?" He pointed toward the house again, and Jessie saw a red headed girl who looked exactly like her. Except she was dressed like Jonny. "That's not me," Jessie protested. "I don't dress like that!" "Hey," Jonny said. "What's wrong with it?" "It's too...," Jessie faked thinking really hard, "you." "My friends," Hadji interrupted their arguing. "Perhaps we should ask what is going on?" "Yeah, sure," Jonny replied. He really liked Jessie, but she was getting on his nerves. ********** "So you promise not to tell him when they get back?" Jessie heard her "twin" say. "Sure, Jims," Race replied. "Whatever you say." ~Okay, here goes,~ Jessie thought as she led Jonny and Hadji up to the other three. "Um," she started. "This is probably going to sound strange," Dr. Quest, Race, and "Jims" stared at her, "but what is going on?" "Yeah, Race," Jonny added. "When did Jessie get a twin?" "This is impossible," Dr. Quest mumbled. "Hadji? Jonny? Jessie?" "Yes, Dr. Quest," Hadji replied. "But I must confess. I, too, am confused."  
  
"Okay, Hadji's confused," Jonny said. "I'm dumbfounded..." "Jonny dumbfounded?" Jessie interrupted. "Oh, that's new." "...And Jessie's beside herself," Jonny finished, ignoring Jessie's remark. "Literally." "Jessie's my mom's name," "Jims" stated. "I'm Jamie." She stuck out her hand. Jonny took it. "I'm Jonny Quest. This is Hadji Singh and Jessie Bannon." Jamie smiled. "Well, this day has definitely stayed normal. This is some prank right? Dad has something to do with this, right?" Jonny, Jessie and Hadji looked at each other. "For one, Hadji is much taller, and he won't be in town until next week. He's in Bangalore right now." Hadji gave her a strange look. "And Jessie Bannon's my mom's maiden name." Dr. Quest shook his head. Jonny smirked at Jessie. "Not to mention her hair is shorter. And Jonny Quest is my dad!" Jonny stopped smirking at Jessie. Hadji smiled at Jonny's surprised look. "So how can you be who you say you are?" "Because they are." "Grandpa?" Jamie looked over at Dr. Quest. "You told me you found a strange program in on Questworld," he replied. "Have you done anything with it?" "Well," she started. "It was encoded so I gave it to Aliah to try to crack the code. I couldn't give it to Dad. He went crazy when he found the Questboards I was working on." "Okay," Jonny said. "Now I'm definitely confused." "Jonny," Race said. "Just humor me on this, okay? What year is it?" "1999," Jonny replied. "Why? "It's 2019." "Really?" Jessie asked. "Cool." "Not cool," Hadji said. "We have already learned too much about our future. Or rather you two have." "Well," Jamie interrupted. "If you're the Hadji from the past, prepare to meet your future." "What?" Jonny, Jessie, and Hadji all asked at the same time. "Looks like they're coming early," Jamie pointed toward the sky. "There's the helicopter." Hadji looked up and there was a helicopter. Although the quietest one he'd ever heard. It landed on a pad about 10 meters from the main house. The helicopter door opened and a tall man with a turban jumped out. He turned around and helped out a girl that was about the age of the four teens already there. This new teen brought with her a duffel bag and came running towards the group while the man stayed behind to get his things. "Hey, Aliah!" Jamie waved at the girl. "You two are early! Any luck getting your mom to come?" "Oh, my friend," Aliah replied. "You know my mother will not leave India. It's hard enough getting her to leave Bangalore." She noticed the other three standing there. "Hello, I was not aware that Jamie was having other friends over as well." "Actually," Jessie spoke up. "We just met her about 10 minutes ago." "Are you related to Jamie?" Aliah noticed the resemblance between the two. "You could say that, Li," Jamie smiled. "Long story. Do, did you get the program running?" "Yes," she replied. "Unfortunately, it just caused Mother to wish to stay in India more than usual. She was the only one that went in." By this time, the man with the turban had reached the group. He took one look at Jonny, Hadji, Jessie, and Jamie and put on the same confused look that Hadji had. "It's a long story," Race said. "We should probably wait 'til the others get back." And so they waited. ********** In the time they waited, Hadji met Hadji and Aliah and was told about Amira, Aliah's mother. Jonny and Jessie saw their wedding picture and a picture of Jamie on an older Jonny's shoulders waving around a catfish that was clearly at least 10 pounds. Although there were more pictures, Dr. Quest wouldn't let them see anymore. After about an hour, the front door opened. "Ow," somebody said. "Come on, Jess. Stop hitting me with that." "Wanna make me?" the older Jessie walked backwards into the main room taunting her companion. An older Jonny walked into the room, and the older Jessie hit him with a net bag she was holding. She smiled. "Okay," the older Jonny said. "That's it." He gave his wife an evil grin and rushed at her. She turned around to get out of the way but wasn't fast enough. He grabbed her and dipped her like he might if they were dancing. "Ahem," Race got their attention. "Hey, Dad," his daughter looked up at him. "What's up?" He stood sideways and pointed behind him. There was a group of three kids that looked like Jonny, Jessie, and Hadji when they were kids. Jessie said so. "That's 'cause we are," the younger Jessie said. "and I wouldn't be surprised if this did have something to do with Program Rachel." "That's impossible," the older Jonny let the older Jessie up. "Questworld hasn't been in operation for years." Jamie smiled and shook her head. "Surprise number two, Dad. Li and I've been working on it. I found Program Rachel, but it was encoded, so I gave it to Li to figure out." "Which I did," Aliah replied. "Also, I found out that my mother does not like computer generated things." "That's not really surprising," Jessie (older) said. "Amira's whatdyacallit? Traditional." The older Hadji just smiled. "Hey, Jess," Jonny (younger) spoke up. "Hmm?" both Jessies said at the same time. "Well, that's going to pose a problem," Hadji (younger) said. "Not really," the older Jessie said. "I'll be Jessie, you be Jess." "Okay," Jess said. "That leaves what? Jonny and Jon and Hadji and Hadj?" ----------- Okay, small break. Now's the point where you might get a little confused. If you're not confused already. Here's a key:  
  
Jessie-Jessie Quest (older)  
  
Jess-Jessie Bannon (younger)  
  
Jon-Jonny Quest (older)  
  
Jonny-Jonny Quest (younger)  
  
Hadji-Hadji Singh (older)  
  
Hadj-Hadji Singh (younger)  
  
Hope that clears some things up. =) ---------- "Why not?" Jon said. "So it's all cleared up?" Dr. Quest asked. "Except for how to get back to our time," Jonny replied. ~I get married to Jessie? Slamin'!!~ ~I wonder what Jonny thinks about all of this,~ Jessie thought. ~One thing's for sure, if he doesn't ask me out after *this*, I'll ask *him* out.~ "So," Jess said aloud. "Where's the Questworld of this time?" "Right here," Aliah pulled out a small laptop along with two earpieces. "Hey, Hadj," Jonny said. "Still remember how to operate Program Rachel?" "Yes, my friend," Hadj replied. "Okay," Jon said. "I'm one that's goin' in. Who's comin' with me?" "Me," Jonny spoke up. "Sorry, Jonny," Jess said. "We're the ones that have to stay outside of Questworld. 'Cause we don't want to stay in Questworld when we get back to our time." "So, I'm going," Jessie replied. "We'll get up a portal to this time, and then you'll go through Questworld to your time." "Simple enough," Jonny said. They got everyone set up. "Questworld logging on," Aliah said. "Subjects: Jonny and Jessie Quest." "Oh, God," Jess said. "That sounds weird." Jonny just smiled. "Going hot," Aliah continued. "In 5,...4,...3,...2,..." "Hmm,..." Jon said. "Hasn't changed much." "I'm accessing Program Rachel now," Hadj took over the controls. After a couple of minutes, a square portal opened in the room and Jon and Jessie walked through. "Man is this weird," Jessie said. "Slammin'" was all that Jonny could say. "Can we go now?" Jess asked. "No offense, but I want to get back home." The group walked through the portal, and they appeared on the Questworld viewscreen. "I will need to know the exact date you came from Hadji told the three. "December 23, 1999," Jonny replied from inside Questworld. "Quest Compound, Maine." "Entering code now," Hadji replied. Another portal opened up inside Questworld. Hadji walked through, wishing to return as fast as possible. Jess walked towards the portal but stopped when Jonny didn't follow. "Coming?" she asked him. "Yeah," Jonny started to follow. "Just thinkin'." They entered the portal. "'Bout what?" "Oh, nothing." They stopped in front of the end of the portal. "What?" Jessie asked? ---------- This is the point where everything turns back to normal. Well, at least as normal as possible. ---------- "You wanna catch a movie sometime?" Jonny asked. "I thought you'd never ask," she kissed him on the cheek before they both returned to their own time. ~Oh, man,~ Jonny thought. ~Race is gonna kill me.~ THE END ---------- I will say that this is my first JQ:TRA fanfic I've ever written. Comments, good or bad, are appreciated. I'm not earning any money through this, and all characters (except for Jamie Quest) are owned by Hanna-Barbera. If you wish to create a follow-up for my story, either e-mail it to me, and I'll post it on my website, or set it up on your own website and send me the link URL. [pic] Email: littlespooky22@yahoo.com 


End file.
